


Tommy is awfully quiet.

by Catnip_3



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Big Brothers, Bullying, Emotional Hurt, High School, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Worth Issues, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catnip_3/pseuds/Catnip_3
Summary: He tried not to believe what they said but it slowly got into his head. Why are people so mean and why does the hurt in his heart keep growing?Or that one where Tommy starts to believe the bullies when they say he's annoying and too loud.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 39
Kudos: 1161





	Tommy is awfully quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So, recently I’ve been dealing with some people who’ve decided to pick on me and I haven’t been too happy about it. 
> 
> What they’re doing is picking on me (bullying) for being the quiet kid in class and actually doing my work. It’s been really hard to deal with it so I guess I’m projecting on my favorite minecraft youtuber. 
> 
> This is basically if Tommy was bullied for being loud and how he would react. 
> 
> I hope you all have a good day and remember your amazing just the way you are!

Tommyinnit is a loud, boisterous kid who plays minecraft with legends and has 1 million subscribers. While this persona is based off of real-life Tom, there is one major difference.

Tommyinnit is praised when loud because it’s funny but Tom is shunned if he’s loud because it’s not funny, it’s annoying.

It all started when Tom was in the middle of lunch. He was with his friends, Eryn and Freddie, eating and joking around. 

In the middle of lunch Tom had to use the bathroom and excused himself from his friends. He made his way through the school, excited for what's to come after it. He was going to play on the DreamSMP and campaign for #POG2020. 

After he used the bathroom, Tom washed his hands, quietly humming to himself. He heard the bathroom door open but thought it was just one of his classmates. 

When he turned around, he was met with the cold stare of Greg, the class bully. 

‘Oh, hey there Greg!’ Tommy said cheerfully, intending to leave and quickly. 

Before he could, Greg grabbed Tom’s arm and kept him in place. ‘Hey there, minecraft nerd. I saw one of your videos. You're so annoying and loud!’ 

Tom couldn’t move and just stood there listening to Greg talk about how annoying he was. 

Greg had threatened him if he told anyone so Tom stayed quiet. He really thought it was going to end after that. 

**Three Days Later**

Wilbur was on the DreamSMP with more than half the server. Today was the day before the election (September 21st) and everyone there to witness the last debate.  
Wilbur paced his minecraft character waiting for Tommy, who was late. Everyone was getting impatient and wanted to start. Where was Tommy? 

Finally, Quackity spoke up. ‘Okay, Tubbo can you call Tommy and tell him to get here now!’ 

‘Sure thing!’ Tubbo replied. 

Wilbur waited as Tubbo left the chat room in search of Tommy. Five minutes later Tubbo joined back in and everyone was ecstatic. 

‘Finally!’

‘About time!’

‘Hurry up!’ 

‘Well?’ Wilbur asked. ‘Where’s Tommy.’

Silence followed until Tubbo spoke up, his voice sounding rough. ‘Uhm.. well.’

‘Well what?’ George asked. 

‘He, uh.. He’s decided not to come on today.’

There was a pause before chaos erupted. 

‘What?’

‘It’s the day before election!’

‘What do you mean Tubbo!’

‘Uh… he’s Wilbur’s running mate!’

‘Ha! He gave up, we win!’

‘QUIET!’ Wilbur shouted and everyone fell silent. ‘What room is he in, Tubbo?’

‘General 4.’ Tubbo replied and Wilbur quickly changed rooms. 

‘..Toby. I said I’m not coming.’ Tommy murmured into the microphone and Wilbur’s heart sunk.

He sounded sad and not at all like the Tommyinnit he knew.  
‘It’s not Tubbo.’ 

There was a small sigh before Tommy’s voice lifted a little. ‘Wilbur!’ 

It still sounded fake and forced.

‘Yep, it’s me! The debate is about to begin and I need my right-hand man!’ 

‘You’ll be fine. You guys should do the debate without me.’ Tommy said in a normal voice.

Wilbur paused to think, ignoring the chat that was going crazy on his stream. ‘Yeah, but where’s the fun in that? I need my annoying little running mate with me!’ 

Wilbur tried to lighten the mood but all he did was make it worse. There was a little gasp and suddenly muffled sobs erupted into his headphones. 

Wilbur froze for a second in shock before shaking his head and moving rooms. 

He quickly typed some things and then looked into his camera. ‘Well! That’s going to be it for the day! I hope you enjoyed it and yes, Tommy is fine! Bye bye!’ 

He quickly ended his stream and moved back into the room where Tommy was. Sobs still could be heard and you could easily tell they were muffled by something, probably hands. 

‘T-tommy?’ Wilbur asked softly, like approaching an injured animal. 

‘H-hey Tommy? You there?’ 

There was a small hiccup and then something that sounded like a ‘yeah’ but in reality was another set of sobs. 

Wilbur sighed. ‘Are you okay?’

‘No.’ Was Wilbur’s answer between Tommy’s sobs. 

‘Do you want to talk about?’ 

Tommy finally collected himself a little and Wilbur noted with relief that he couldn’t hear crying anymore. However, silence was all that followed. 

‘Tommy?’

‘Yeah. I’m here.’ Tommy practically whispered. 

‘Do you want to talk about it?’ 

‘...’

Wilbur shook his head, debating telling the others what was going on. 

‘You don’t have to lie, Wilbur.’ 

Wilbur startled a little. ‘Lie about what?’ 

‘I know what you think.’

‘What are you talking about Tommy?’

‘I know I’m annoying and loud and that you wish I would stop playing with you.’

WIlbur’s mouth fell open. What? ‘Tommy!’

‘It’s okay, I know.’ 

‘No, it’s not! Tommy, who told you that? That’s not at all what’s going!’ 

Tommy didn’t reply and Wilbur was about to object again before he heard more muffled sobs. Wilbur’s heart physically hurt and he decided that enough was enough. 

‘I’ll be back Tommy.’ He was about leave before he heard a quiet;

‘I think I’ll just head to bed.’ 

**The Next Day**

Tommy decided that school was his new hell. It was another day of pretending everything was alright and lying to Freddie and Eryn. 

Another day of Greg telling him how horrible he was. How much of an inconvenience and how annoying. 

After school finally ended, Tommy went into his room after greeting his parents and going on his desktop. 

There were all kinds of messages but Tommy found himself not caring. They didn’t like him anyway so why message him? 

He continued to get messages and he played on Hypixel alone. Finally, he was fed-up and looked at some messages Wilbur had sent him. 

The newest one read; *Get on DreamSMP, hurry!*

Tommy sighed and debated just ignoring the message all together but decided against it. 

He spent time last night thinking about DreamSMP and had decided it would be better for everyone if he quit playing on the server. 

He spent a lot of time thinking. 

Now, he joined DreamSMP and their room. He was bombarded with all kinds of people talking.

It seemed like everyone was on the call. It fell silent when the notification for Tommy joining sounded. 

‘Oh hey Tommy!’ Tubbo greeted. 

‘Hey Big T!’ Jack said cheerfully. 

There was quiet again before Tommy muttered a ‘hello’ back. 

Clearing his throat Tommy started saying what he wanted to get off his chest.

‘S-so I was thinking.. I really believe it would be better if… if I s-sto-.’ 

‘Actually, can we interrupt you there, Tommy?’ Dream said casually. 

Tommy stopped. ‘Uh.. s-sure?’ 

Wilbur came out of nowhere and started talking. ‘Well, we’ve all been talking and this server hasn’t been as lively lately.’

Drema joined in. ‘So, after talking with everyone, I- we decided some new people should join.’ 

‘And along with that,’ Wilbur started up again. ‘Dream and I thought it would be amazing if we all had a party on the server.’ 

And then out of nowhere, Tubbo joined in too. ‘Tommy, whatever people are saying it’s not true. I’ve missed you yelling in my face.’ 

Tommy held back tears and forced out ‘But isn’t it annoying?’

A chorus of ‘no’s’ followed with people objecting loudly. 

‘I-I don’t know what to say.’ Tommy said.

‘How ‘bout you scream at us?’ Dream suggested hopefully. 

Suddenly, DreamSMP got multiple messages. 

**Technoblade Joined.**

**Ph1LzA Joined.**

**Jschlatt Joined.**

‘Oh, it looks like the new members joined!’ Wilbur said excitingly. 

Tommy let tears of happiness fall. Maybe people in real life thought he was annoying but at least his minecraft family didn’t.

That’s all he needed anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> The End. 
> 
> Sorry if it seems a little confusing and rushed. Like I said, this was me projecting and I just needed to vent in some way.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and I’d like to see what you thought and how bad it was. 
> 
> Sincerely, 
> 
> Catnip? No way man.


End file.
